Circus Cinderella
by AlOiSTrAnCy4EvEr
Summary: Daggerxoc


Pain

That is all I could feel right now.I was dieing slow and painfully all because I would not stand and watch the one i loved die in front of in the end we both ended up dieing and as i stared into Daggers almost lifeless eyes a smile permanently etched onto his face holding onto my had tightly both of us falling into a deep only we hadn't listened to circus may have still been as most of you probably Dagger is the knife thrower in Noah's Arch Circus which is infact how we meet.I was a child then looking for a home my parents had died a few days before they found me while they were wandering through the streets of England on a cold rainy day .That was when I first layed eyes on man who would decided are fate.

Joker

*Story starts*

It was dark and cold winters day snow falling from the sky a bad time for anyone who didnt have a home to go to.I lay curled up underneath a bridge i had found crawling around in the back ally ways not being able to walk since both legs had been cut off when my parents were murdered the day before. Dried blood matted into my hair and splattered onto my face.I hadnt been able to move for the a while now and things seemed to only get blurrier and blurrier weather it was because of the nonstop snow or the fact i had lost so much blood was something I really didnt care about though i hoped for the later.I wished to die so i could see my parents again seeing as i had nothing left and that i couldnt even do anything if i tried for i had no legs to stand use would that be to this cruel world were humans only cared for only how much you could do or how much you would pay to seem worth through the haze a man with brightly colored clothing something you would find in a circus im guessing and bright orange colored he would be the one to put me out of my misery i thought with hopeful glee on my face as he bent down to were i sat propped underneath the bridge."Oh you poor dear how could someone hurt someone as lovely and frail as ye "The orange haired man said sadness in his voice as he ran a blurred skeleton hand across my face which i found oddly comforting at the I tried to speak my voice failed me not even a slit squeak coming out of my mouth my throat seeming to be frozen to the point i was surprised i was still breathing."Well Ill take care of ye okay take ye to be where there are people just like ye and we'll see about getting ye some legs to stand on"The man said picking my up like i was nothing and began walking.I smiled hopping this new man could help me laying my head on his shoulder my eyes dripping shut.

*Joker pov*

As i carried the girl to the circus tents that occupied a big space just outside of town i couldnt help but feel sorry for the girl in my was just like in the world because of her lack of limbs which made me walk faster seeing as blood began to drip onto the ground .I would have to get her to the doctor fast if I wanted her to i found the right tent and sure enough the doctor sat inside in his wheel chair."Oh Joker there you are Bea-oh my god how is that oh never mind put her on the table"The doctor stuttered rolling over to his medical supplies asking me to leave soon a smile i kissed the girls forehead knowing she was in good hands and that i had just added another addition to are what a circus was after all .And with one last look at the girl i disappeared to tell the others the great news.

*end joker pov*

I woke up my head pounding and in colorful clothes which made me wonder where the hell I was.I sat up quickly looking around only to have a unknown hand shoot out making me gasps laying back down with a thump.

"Now i don't think it would be wise for you to get up so fast you have lost quite alot of blood miss"A man in a wheelchair stated taking his hand away from me when he sawl my i sat up slowly noting that I was inside of a white and red striped tent which when you just think about it screamed Welcome to the circus."Im sure you are wondering how you got here"The man asked looking over at me as I know sat up nodding my head."Well you se-"the man was suddenly interruped by two other men strolling into the tent."Oh she finally woke up now did she"One man said his bright orange hair pulled up by bobby pins a purple coat on with Checkered shirt underneath making me gaps."Your the man i sawl in the ally"I exclaimed pointing my finger at him a smile coming onto his face."Why yes I am young princess I saved ye from bleeding to death yes i did"The man said getting down on his knees infront of me kissing my hand"I am Joker".I frowned alittle at this not quite use to this kind of treatment and took my hand away."O ye Ol'timer scaring the girl like that i milady am Dagger"The other said pushing Joker out of the way a smile on his face and thats when I knew.I was in hair black on the bottom and blonde on the top with two black dots on his cheeks."Its nice to meet you both"I said a smile on my three of them smiled at me Dagger inching closer and closer till finally he grabbed onto my arm dragging me out of my bed making me scream in protest till i noticed something.A miracle.I had legs again!I smiled looking up at the others around me touching one of my legs lightly as if they would break."Thank you so much"I said so happy i was almost in tears."Oh it was no trouble at all ye see Doc specializes in these kind of things"Joker says holding up his right hand which i didn't notice till now was a skeleton hand.I looked over at Dagger and he gave me a sweet smile showing me his leg too was like mine."Everyone `ere's got their own issues so ye'll get along just fine!"Joker exclaimed and began pushing me and Dagger out of the tent"Now ye two get out there and use those new legs of `yers ".So we went off the circus Daggers hooked with mine dragging me all around showing me all the colorful tents and people here soon after making him come to the idea of introducing me to the main act of the circus .First he dragged me to a plain green tent and when i got inside i jumped about 5 foot into the air and would have landed flat on my butt if Dagger hadn't caught me."O now come down Princess there nuting but some we snakes"Dagger said laughing at me while sitting me down gently onto the floor making me pout."Now Dagger I dont know me much about no snakes but im pretty sure those are poisonous"I said glaring up at Dagger as he just keep laughing when suddenly I sawl a man come out from the corner of the had white hair with skin like that of a snake which was rather funny after i learned his name was infact didnt talk much and when he did it was only through the snakes that he apparently kept on his person at all a small wave goodbye and a blank stare from Snake we headed to a smaller tent which inside held to people more like childern but my mother had always taught me better then to assume just because they were short meant they kids even if they were rather adorable though the boy seemed a bit I never learned there names Dagger said that the boy was just like that and it was nothing against next person is what killed all my happiness .That was when he had me meet **her**_** . Beast. **_


End file.
